


Too Nice

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [38]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Maybe like a John Ambrose X reader?She’s sassy, sarcastic, stubborn.She’s great friends with Lara.John and her share this sort of confused relationship.They never agree with one another, but deep down inside they do care. So maybe like JeALouS scenes? Him casually mentioning his feelings for her,her defending John when Peter calls out him for his stutter.Her jealous when he talks abt Lara. And also scenes like him supporting her during matches, song writing toGeThEr? Just fluff and angst? Ty! ❤️
Relationships: John Ambrose McClaren/Reader, John Ambrose McClaren/You
Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664227
Kudos: 11





	Too Nice

All day you had been thinking about him, and not in the loving and dreamy way you usually did. You had resolved to just talk to him and sort things out. The apology heavily weighted on your chest as you looked for him. You found John as you followed the beautiful sound of music, and you smiled to yourself at the thought that he was playing the piano. You loved that about him, like many other things.

Dragging your feet with a sigh, you advanced towards him. Even as he faced his back to you, John stopped playing and lightly turned his head to look over his shoulder. He didn’t say anything, didn’t continue playing either, but his demeanor told you he recognized and accepted your presence.

“Fine, I messed up” You admitted, walking to stand next to him. “I’m sorry, okay?”

“For what, exactly?” John absently pushed a finger over a random piano key. The sounf echoed around the room, claiming the silence.

“I shouldn’t have shouted or told you to go away” Feeling guilty and small, you shrunk over yourself as you carefully watched him. “It was mean and I feel terrible about it”

Meeting your gaze, John let out a small sigh. He scooted over and patted the seat, inviting you to occupy it with him. Obliging, you sat next to him.

“I’m not gonna lie, I’m a bit hurt” He crossed his hands over his lap, although his eyes now fell over the black and white keys. “But most of all, I don’t understand what I did wrong”

You rolled your eyes at yet another misunderstanding. All because of your feelings for him, which flustered you and caused you to act in an irrational way.

All he had done was ask if you were cold when he walked you home last night, offering to give you his jacket. His crime had been just being too perfect. Like he was now, taking blame for something that was entirely your own fault, and you knew it.

“You’re too nice to me” You said in the end, feeling yourself blushing and refusing his gaze.

To your surprise, John conserved his humor and chuckled a bit. When you dared to peer at him, there was an amused grin plastered on his lips.

“Sorry about that” His fingers now thoughlessly traced the shape of the keys. “I’ll try to be mean next time”

Not expecting such response, you let out a heartfelt guffaw. John lightened up too, kindly bumping his shoulder against yours. The weight dissapeared from your chest when the atmosphere stopped being tense and turned calm as always.

“I promise it won’t happen again” You whispered, afraid to speak up.

“Apology accepted, Y/N” He suddenly took you by the wrists, gently placing your hands over the keys. “Since you’re here, maybe help me with this song?” 

“I wouldn’t have expected the genuis John Ambrose McClaren to need my help” You teased him, dramatically rolling your eyes. “I am so honored”

“Don’t give me that” He still grinned, letting his hands dance over the piano as he slowly played his melody. “You’re too nice to me too, don’t pretend now”

“What do you mean?” You energetically pressed a few keys as he played, signaling that you thought the note fit better there.

John shook his head, playfully exasperated with your attitude, and emulated the note you had just played. When he earned a satisfied nod from you, he went on to answer your question.

“Like that time when you threw yourself at Kavinsky because he brought up that I used to have a stutter?” He shrugged, making a pause. “You didn’t have to do that, but you did”

“It was uncalled for” As he continued playing, you caught up and began playing a harmony. “I like Peter, but sometimes he can be a jerk”

“Or was it because of Lara Jean?” His words made you play a false note.

“Huh?” You focused on the keys, still having an idea of what he was thinking.

“I know she’s your best friend, but you seem a bit possessive of her” He tilted his head, letting you know he was joking. “Is that why you don’t like him?”

You knew he was referring at the time you told him you didn’t like the fact that he was spending so much time with Lara Jean when they were volunteering together. He had always thought it was because you were scared that he might steal away your friend. If only he knew that it was the other way around, that you were jealous of your friend for being so close with him when you weren’t.

Despite his words, you knew the comment was harmless and he was only teasing you too. Maybe it was time to reveal the truth, even if your hands started shaking just at the thought of it and you had to stop playing.

“Giving up already?” He said when he noticed how your hands left the keys.

“The song wasn’t even that great anyway” You sarcastically said to hide your nervousness.

“Ouch” The song came to a halt when John pressed a hand to his chest in false offence. However, when he realized you didn’t retaliate, he frowned. “Y/N?”

“It wasn’t about her” You confessed, anxiously pressing your hands together. “It was about you”

“I… I don’t get it…” The silence that hung in the air after he talked seemed to be suffocating you.

“She was always talking about how much fun she had with you and, how great you were with her…” You stirred in the seat, uncomfortable. “I wanted to be with you like she was”

“Oh…” John blinked several times, utterly surprised. “Well, I can go visit you more often”

You opened your mouth to explain that he got it all wrong again, but you clicked your tongue in defeat. What was the point? You and John never coincided, never on the same page. Sometimes it felt like you weren’t even in the same damn book.

“Unless you mean…” John paused, suddenly sitting very close to you. “Can I?”

At first you were confused, until you noticed how his eyes deliberately fell on your lips. Before you could realize what you were doing, your head moved in affirmation.

Your heart started racing as he slowly leaned in. When his lips met with yours, your breath hitched in your throat, causing you to tense up. Your hands started to hurt from how tightly you were holding on to the edge of the seat.

He must have noticed your nervousness, because he suddenly pushed down on the keys so a dramatic note broke the tension within you. Pulling away, a bubbly guffaw left your mouth. John smiled, leaning back to give you some space.

“Sorry” You muttered, but he shook his head.

“It’s no problem”

“Can we try that again?”

“Only if you want to”

“I want to”

His smile widened as you moved to meet again. The kiss had felt too nice to abandon so quickly, and once your lips connected again, all your nervousness faded away like it was never there. It seemed like a song was playing again, this time in your heart as it happily beat at the rhythm of his.


End file.
